


Wouldn't Change A Thing

by Being_Delirious



Series: Different Dream SMP AUs [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dream Smp, F/M, M/M, Niki being a good friend, Niki x Wilbur if you squint, Past, Past Relationship(s), Past WilSchlatt, WilSchlatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Being_Delirious/pseuds/Being_Delirious
Summary: "Killing Schlatt wouldn't change a single thing."
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Series: Different Dream SMP AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999045
Comments: 5
Kudos: 135





	Wouldn't Change A Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Just some piece I wanna share. Some what if the "Killing Schlatt wouldn't do a thing," has a whole deeper meaning than just the "...wouldn't do a thing."
> 
> Again, this is fanfiction.

* * *

The air was chilly at the top of the tower. Grey with the faintest hint of blue, the sky provided no help to preserve their heat.

"Good evening, Niki,"

Wilbur Soot, the former president and leader of L'Manburg, greeted the woman in her uniform that showed her ever so loyal faith to the land he once built from air. He received the letter of asking to meet her on the very same tower he and Tommy used to spy on Manburg.

When he turned to face her, however, Nihachu doesn't look too pleased with his presence. There was irritation, apprehension, and pity.

"You're still in love with him-"

"Niki, why on earth-? No. I'm not. It's been years, Nihachu. Schlatt and I are different now... we both took different paths."

"Then why don't you kill him, Wilbur? We both know it's easier. You're stronger than him and has better aim. You can easily overthrow Jschlatt in a fight." Niki, oh, sweet, angelic Nihachu. Nobody would've ever guessed that she suggested such a thing. Nobody would believe him if he told them about it. It was evident, the despair in her eyes. She really did love L'manburg.

"It's not that simple. I broke his heart and now he takes everything of what was mine." The Brit lowered his chin, a shadow crossing over his eyes with a frown as he glances back at the podium. 

At that time in the festival, he knows that Schlatt knew where he stood. Their eyes met, gazes filled with insatiable desires. 

"Wil, L'manburg needs you."

Wilbur turned away, gloved hands clenching into fists. He gritted his teeth, heart racing in a malevolent level of stress when he faces his demons once again. Killing Schlatt wouldn't do a thing. It wouldn't change a single damn thing. 

It's the mantra he repeated every time, but even his own heart knew it was a lie. It would very much change something. Have the enemy's team slow down, debating at who would lead and what will they do. Killing Schlatt wouldn't instantly bring them the victory, but it would definitely give them a huge advantage. 

After all, Jonathan Schlatt is an ambitious businessman. Determination fires within his soul and a fiery leadership always come naturally to the American. It's what Wilbur admired about him the most. His prideful act, clumsy yet brave, and a winning smile.

Even when the man hit an obstacle, he would just share a grin, laugh it off and advance another plan. It amazes Wilbur at how much shit the American felt yet will somehow manage to worm his way out of a problem. The endless tales he would share every night, speaking about his past and future, nothing but transparency. Jschlatt never failed to crack a smile from him.

He's a lovely, lovely man. He loved that man.

Yet, he broke that man.

Funny how history comes back to haunt them in the present. History taking the form of a man with curled up horns, jet-black hair and in a midnight black tuxedo with a red tie. It was his turn of breaking him and Wilbur gotta hand it to his ex. He's succeeding. 

Slowly but surely, the Brit's sanity is giving away. How would Nikki react that he planned on blowing up the whole land that day of the Festival? At how he thinks that every single person he'd interacted would betray him someday; just waiting to strike at his most vulnerable state.

_No One Can Be Trusted._

_They're Lying._

_They're Going To Betray You._

_He's Not The Same._

"Wilbur-"

A hand gently placed on his shoulder. The young man quickly shook it off by abruptly facing the girl with an alarmed and madden look. His brown pupils shrunk, eyes ready to pop out of its sockets at any movement that could send him barrelling towards the edge. _He_ was on edge.

The only thing that brought the man back to his senses was when he saw the fear in Nihachu's eyes. It was as if she had just seen something nefarious—she might as well have, he reckoned for Wilbur Soot, is nothing like the man he once was. Karma's a bitch, alright?

But that wasn't what halted him back to piece. It was the expression on her eyes that he could vividly remember to have a striking resemblance with the hurt and betrayal in Jonathan's eyes all those years ago. The same widened eyes and trembling lips. 

The shouting, the tears, and the heartbreaks. History repeats itself.

Wilbur took a step back, hand up in front of him as he forced his body to will out of its frozen state. His mind stuttered, overwhelmed by emotions he had previously pushed under a rug. No sooner, his legs gave out; head violently shaking dismissively. 

A hand covered his mouth to try and stifle the tiniest restrained sniffs he was emitting to no avail. A hand became two, wanting to shove an entire first into his mouth to force stop the choked sobs that crawled out of his throat. Landing on his knees, his shoulders continued to shake as more wretched sobs tore out the air around them. 

Fat droplets hit the ground and his vision became blurry from all the tears that rolled down his cheeks. Wilbur didn't see Nihachu reluctantly neared him nor at how she kneeled in front of him before enveloping him in a hug for comfort.

"Wilbur? Shh, it's okay."

The man still shook his head, trembling hands reciprocating the embrace by pulling her much closer and hiding his face on her shoulder. 

"Niki-, Niki, I'm so sorry." He apologized. Something he couldn't give Schlatt from all those years ago. "I'm so, so sorry, but I can't." He cried out, heart aching and chest going tight and it hurts. Everything hurts. The pain of the past, present, and even the future. 

Nihachu remained silent, as much as she wanted to offer more comforting words, she knows what Wilbur needs more is to voice out his problems. The truth.

"I can't kill him, Nikki. He still holds a special place in my heart."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Comments are deeply appreciated!
> 
> Wanna follow me on Wattpad and check out my other works there?  
> It's @Being_Delirious :D See you there ;)


End file.
